


toothbrush

by Matsuhanai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, ushimatsuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuhanai/pseuds/Matsuhanai
Summary: ,,that's my toothbrush.",,oh, really? sorry.",,uh, no I'm pretty sure that's mine."just domestic ushimatsuhana, when mattsun uses ushijima's toothbrush, or that's what he thinks.( all the characters belong to haruichi furudate.)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 3





	toothbrush

,,uh, issei, are you using my toothbrush?"

,,oh shit, sorry is that yours?"

,,yes, it is."

ushijima smiled. it was like this, these lazy sunday morning, when he didn't give a fuck if someone used his toothbrush or broke cup (it was makki).

he loved these lazy mornings because he could see his boyfriends in usually his t-shirts, they weren't big for them, but a little lose around shoulders, because he had bigger shoulders then these two. he could see hanamaki sleeping, drooling all over their bed, and matsukawa who was first awake and usually was cooking breakfast. he loved all of this.

,,oi, wakatoshi."

,,huh?"

,,the breakfast is on kitchen table, go eat before it's cold."

ushijima was about to turn around and go eat his breakfast, and to be honest it smelled delicious, but two arms wrapped around his torso stopped him. hanamaki put his head on his shoulder.

,,good morning."

,,good morning." ushijima kissed the top of his head. it wasn't that hanamaki was short, he was just few centimeters shorter.

,,ghood mohrning."

hanamaki looked at matsukawa and froze.

,,is that my toothbrush?"

,,no, I'm pretty sure it's mine."

,,no, that's my toothbrush, yours is that purple one."

,,oh."

matsukawa almost choked himself, and it took him five minutes to calm down.

,,so you're telling me that you," he pointed at ushijima ,,used his,' he pointed at hanamaki ,,toothbrush for like, one month?"

,,well, yeah."

hanamaki's mouth opened and he started wide eyed at ushijima, who joined matsukawa and started laughing.

after five minutes, when everyone calmed down, ushijima and hanamaki finally started eating their breakfast (it was delicious, as usually).

the rest of the day was spent on couch, cuddling and watching disney movies.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me how they fit on the couch, I don't know-


End file.
